Data logging devices are commonly installed on aircraft that log data about events associated with the behaviour of the aircraft and also the crew controlling the aircraft. Such data logging devices are commonly termed “black boxes” and are very useful for determining the cause of problems that have effected the aircraft, especially when no other record of a significant event such as a crash exists.
Similar data logging devices exist for road vehicles, and can be used to realise similar advantages. Vehicle users as well as authorities can use such devices to determine the cause of traffic accidents or other vehicle-related events, whether these stem from a vehicle malfunction or driver negligence. For example, the data logged by these devices can be used as evidence for insurance claims and so potentially to determine insurance premiums.
Some of these data logging devices can be integrated with the car data network, and so may take inputs from sensors integrated with the vehicle, such as those measuring the speed of the vehicle. However, these can be difficult and costly to install. Others having their own internal sensor set are more readily retrofitted to a vehicle. Nonetheless, such data logging devices for road vehicles are less prevalent perhaps due to their unjustifiable expense. Accordingly the uptake of data logging devices that can be retrofitted to road vehicles, as are known in the art, has been minimal.
It is the object of the present disclosure to alleviate the above-mentioned problems, at least in part.